


CLOSE YOUR EYES

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Execution, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Il n'eut fallu que d'une erreur, d'une seule petite seconde d'inattention pour que tout bascule dans le chaos. La bombe avait finit par exploser dans le bâtiment qu'ils étaient censés neutraliser.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !
> 
> Fanfiction à caractèreMature [-16]  
> Type : BL (bxb)  
> Contenus : death, torture, feels, execution
> 
> Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à Tom Clancy's game

Il n'eut fallu que d'une erreur, d'une seule petite seconde d'inattention pour que tout bascule dans le chaos. La bombe avait finit par exploser dans le bâtiment qu'ils étaient censés neutraliser.

Les Whites Masks avaient prit la précaution de placer assez d'explosifs sur les fondations les plus fragiles de l'architecture afin qu'elle s'écroule sous la détonation et piège les agents de l'équipe Rainbow dans les décombres.

Comment cela avait-il été possible ? Les cinq agents anti-terroristes avaient tout calculer à la seconde près, ils n'auraient pas dut perdre le contrôle de la situation mais un détail leur avait échappé. L'ennemi était intelligent, il avait apprit de ses erreurs face aux opérateurs chargés de les stopper. Ils s'étaient adaptés, ils avaient eux-mêmes tout calculer afin de déjouer le plan des héros.

Un jeu mortel du chat et la souris.

Qu'elle est la pire façon de mourir d'après vous ? Par le feu ? La noyade ? Écrasé sous une tonne de béton ? Une hémorragie ? Les agents de Rainbow pensaient s'être résolu à l'idée de mourir, mais rien ne pouvait préparer un homme à sa propre mort et surtout, celles de ses coéquipiers.


	2. THE FALL

**Quelques heures plus tôt ...**

Bandit était posté sur le flanc droit du bâtiment, occupé à placer ses  _CED-1_  sur un mur de fortification afin que les ennemis ne les prennent pas à revers. Il adorait ce gadget qu'il avait conçu lui-même et le fait d'entendre la décharge électrique envoyer un ennemi raide mort au sol déclenchait toujours chez lui une vague d'adrénaline malsaine. Bandit n'était pas cruel, non ... C'était un sadique et il le revendiquer. Une fois son secteur sécurisé, il avait envoyé un signale radio à son équipe qui poursuivie l'opération sur la phase suivante.

À côté de lui, un Jäger fébrile se tenait accroupi et s'occupait de déposer une dernière  _Magpie_  avant de s'asseoir contre le mur, en attente pour la seconde étape. Nonchalamment, Bandit vint glisser le long de ce même mur et finit par rejoindre la position de Jäger. Ce dernier avait l'air préoccupé, il fixait son arme qu'il tenait fermement.

"Marius ?"

Si Jäger ne connaissait pas aussi bien son amant, il aurait put penser que le ton qu'il avait employé était désintéressé, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Dominic le regardait avec attention.

"Ça va aller ? Continua l'allemand en donnant un petit coup d'épaule dans celle de son voisin.  
\- Je ... J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, Dom.  
\- Allons ..."

Bien qu'ils soient en mission dangereuse, Dominic soupira et se rapprocha de son amant. Il releva la visière du casque de Jäger et remonta un peu son masque sur le bas de son visage afin d'y découvrir ses lèvres. Sans perdre un instant, il fit de même avec sa cagoule et pressa ses lèvres tendrement contre celles de son homologue.

"Quand nous faisons équipe, rien ne peut nous arriver, finit par chuchoter Bandit en caressant la joue de l'autre. Les autres sont là aussi. On va finir ce merdier et rentrer à la base et ce soir, on se détendra dans le workshop, tu pourras bosser un peu sur tes gadgets pendant que je fais la sieste.  
-  _Dummkopf_  ... Se mit à rire doucement le plus jeune en frottant son nez affectueusement au siens."

Les deux agents étaient conscients qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attarder de la sorte sous peine de compromettre la mission. Bandit remit alors l'équipement de Jäger et le siens en place avant de glisser doucement sa main près de celle de son amant qui était au sol. Le regard droit devant, Dominic chuchota en serrant affectueusement sa main.

"Tout ira bien."

Jäger hocha doucement la tête tout en pressant la main de Dom dans la sienne. Marius avait l'air plus calme même si la peur du danger imminent ne s'effaçait jamais complètement. Ils devaient rester concentrés. La phase une qui consistait à barricader et sécuriser le périmètre était achevée. Il ne manquait plus que le signale de départ pour que les deux allemands se mettent en mouvement.

"Dom ... Souffla Jäger. T'as senti ça .. ?  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Une vibration, c'était léger mais ... Quelque chose cloche ..."

Suspicieux, Marius tourna la tête vers son coéquipier qui écarquilla les yeux lorsque cette fois il sentit bel et bien une vibration, plus forte encore que la première.

" _Scheisse_ , j'lai sentit cette fois on devrait--  
-  _C'ÉTAIT UN PIÈGE_  ! Coupa une voix à l'accent britannique dans son oreillette.  _GET THE FUCK OUT ! SORTEZ AVANT QUE LA BOMBE EXPLOSE_  !"

Par instinct, les deux opérateurs allemands s'étaient relevés en même temps lorsque la voix de Smoke leur était parvenue dans leur radio. Les vibrations n'étaient autres que des micros explosions au niveau du sous-sol. Mais comment les terroristes étaient-ils passés entre les mailles du filet ?

"Sortons d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Pressa Jäger en tirant la manche de Bandit.  
\- Attends ! Le stoppa Bandit avant que Marius ne fasse une grave erreur. Mon  _CED-1_  est déployé ici, on doit prendre un autre chemin ! Prépare toi à engager l'ennemi dans le couloir de secours.  
\- Tu comprends pas Dom ?! Ils veulent nous faire tomber le bâtiment sur la gueule ! C'est sûrement déjà trop tard !  
\- Fermes-là Marius ! Ne panique pas et suis moi !"

Bien que Dominic ne puissa pas voir l'expression de Marius derrière sa visière noire, il savait que son partenaire était paniqué mais, c'était un soldat d'élite, il avait fait face à tant de situations similaires.

"On y va !"

Le pressa Bandit alors que l'autre reprenait son sang-froid. Tout en prenant le couloir supposé  _sécurisé_ , ils durent contourner leurs propres pièges, spécialement ceux de Kapkan avant de rencontrer une première résistance.

"CONTACTE ! Aboya Dominic en se cachant derrière un meuble épais jeté au sol. Jäger, ouvre la cage d'escalier, j'te couvre !  
\- Ja !"

Alors que les premières balles s'échangeaient, Marius forçait la porte qui aurait dut rester condamnée mais c'était leur seule chance de sortie. Il n'avait pas compter le nombre d'ennemis que Bandit avait descendu en à peine cinq minutes mais si il ne se dépêchait pas d'ouvrir cette porte, ils seraient bientôt tout les deux morts.

"Porte ouverte, signala Jäger lorsque le mécanisme tomba enfin. On bouge, Dom !  
\- J'en ai deux qui m'collent au cul ! Pesta Bandit en revenant à couvert en évitant une balle de justesse. J'peux même pas jeter une grenade pour les calmer, aide moi !"

Jäger revint prudemment au niveau de Bandit. Les balles ne cessaient de fuser dans leur direction sans aucunes interruptions.

"Dom, ils nous retardent, il faut y aller avant que la bombe n'explose !  
\- Alors descends les avant qu'ils nous descendent !"

Mais un détail les firent stopper brusquement. Les tirs avaient cessaient et un objet avait roulé derrière eux.

"GRENADE !"

_Trop près._

Elle était beaucoup trop près ! Ils allaient mourir à cause de la détonation, pensa Jäger avec horreur qui ferma les yeux en retenant son souffle mais un dérapement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Dominic avait en main la grenade qu'il s'apprêtait à relancer quand une détonation gigantesque secoua tout le couloir. Bandit perdit l'équilibre et la grenade intacte retomba au sol. Jäger se traîna alors précipitamment vers l'arme explosive qu'il ramassa en priant les Dieux pour qu'elle ne s'active pas dans sa main et la renvoya aux ennemis à la manière d'un joueur de baseballe. Les deux hommes hurlèrent lorsque l'objet explosa à côté d'eux en les réduisant en charpies, tripes et sang recouvrant les murs. Jäger se traîna ensuite aux côtés de Bandit qui fit un signe de main et l'aida à se relever, il allait bien. Mais les ennuis n'étaient pas finis, ils ne faisaient que commencer. Le sol fragilisé par la bombe commençait à se fissurer et pour ne rien arranger, les fondations se dérobaient sous leurs propres poids.

"On doit bouger d'ici ! Tentons une descente en rappel !  
\- Trop dangereux, coupa Jäger qui désigna les deux terroristes morts d'une main. On ferait des cibles faciles ! Y a un escalier juste---BOUGES !"

Bandit ne comprit pas tout de suite lorsque Jäger le poussa en arrière violemment mais lorsqu'il aperçut son partenaire tomber dans le vide quand le sol s'était écroulé sous ses pieds, il tenta de le rattraper et réussit à agripper sa main de justesse.

"Bordel ... T'es super lourd ...  
\- Bandit ..."

Serrant les dents en pestant, Bandit avait réellement du mal à remonter Jäger en sécurité. Son équipement technique ajoutait un poids conséquent à ce dernier qui tentait de remonter également en se cramponnant d'une main au rebord mais la prise était beaucoup trop instable. Trois mètres le separait de la terre ferme et le sol accidenté en dessous ne ferait que aggraver sa chute. Il était comme figé dans le temp, suspendu dans l'espace. Bandit peinait à bouger en arrière, toujours ramener en avant à cause du poids. Il avait conscience qu'un seul faux pas et son partenaire finirait au sol, probablement blessé ou pire encore.

 _Mort_.

Relevant le regard vers Dominic qui tentait de le ramener en sécurité, Marius ne put s'empêcher de hurler de frayeur lorsqu'une forme blanche apparue derrière l'agent.

"BANDIT !"

Mais c'était trop tard, le white mask frappa Bandit à l'arrière du crâne avec son arme. Le casque de Dominic n'avait rien put faire pour le protéger du traumatisme, il s'écroula au sol tel un poids mort. La coeur de Jäger fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il senti la main de Bandit se desserrer brusquement et le lâcher dans le vide.

Durant sa chute, Marius ne pensa à rien, tout allait si vite. Il avait le regard rivé sur Dominic et eut juste le temps de voir le terroriste traîner le corps inerte de Bandit par le col de sa nuque avant d'être plonger dans le noir.


	3. Close your eyes mein katze

**Dans le présent ...**

Il se réveilla doucement lorsque ses oreilles captèrent enfin de l'activité autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas ces voix et son cerveau encore inconscient peinait à faire le lien. Jäger laissa sa tête retomber en avant sur un gémissement, trop lourde pour lui.

Bien que cela soit difficile, il tenta de remonter ses derniers brins de souvenirs pour se rappeler pourquoi il était dans cette situation mais au fur et à mesure que l'agent se réveillait, la panique commençait à lentement envahir son organisme.

Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir en premier lieu mais même lorsqu'il réussit, il n'y voyait rien, la faible lumière de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait se filtrer avec difficulté à travers le sac en tissue qu'il avait sur la tête. Jäger tenta de bouger un peu mais ses bras étaient liés le long de son corps, son buste fermement retenu contre une chaise à l'aide d'une corde épaisse. Puis, la douleur percuta l'allemand comme un train et Jäger se souvint.

Bandit. La chute. Où était Bandit ?

Marius tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, appeler son partenaire mais ses lèvres et sa gorge sèches ne firent que laisser passer une faible protestation étouffée par le sac. Son corps endoloris le faisait souffrir le martyre, heureusement qu'il était tombé avec son casque.

Un langage étranger vint le sortir de sa bulle mais cet instant ne fit que aggraver sa panique et ce dernier commença à remuer faiblement.

"Hey en voilà un qui se réveille. La belle aux bois dormants, on a fait un gros dodo ?"

Mais bien avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une main vint enlever le sac sur sa tête brutalement, exposant ses yeux à la lumière brute, comme si il fixait le soleil et alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient, il entendit un grognement, un timbre de voix familier juste à sa droite et une autre voix étouffée sur la gauche qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'otage qu'il devait extraire d'ici avant l'explosion de la bombe peut-être ?

"Bandit ..."

La voix de Marius tremblait sous l'effet de l'épuisement, il était exténué et pouvait difficilement se reconnaître lui-même. Jäger tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Bandit et s'attendait à le voir prêts à en découdre mais la vision d'horreur qu'il aperçut lui glaça le sang. Bandit n'était pas en meilleur forme que Jäger, non, il renvoyait une image similaire. Il était bâillonné, attaché à une chaise et son visage était strié par d'épais filets de sang et son regard aussi mauvais et perçant qu'il en aurait put achever un ennemi juste en le regardant.

L'inquiétude commença à se propager dans tout l'organisme de Jäger, la peur et le stress qui grandissaient en lui alors que Marius ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Etre loin d'ici, retourner dans ses rêves et ignorer la tragique fin qui s'annonçait pour les deux agents.

Jäger tremblait de peur.

"Bandit ... ? Dis quelque chose ..."

Supplia l'allemand mais n'eut le droit qu'aux ricanements sadiques de leur détenteurs et un soupire défait de Bandit. Il n'eut pas de réponse de la part des terroristes, juste une personne derrière lui qui vint lui redresser la tête violemment en l'attrapant par la racine des cheveux afin de provoquer un râle de la part de Jäger. Bandit réagit presque immédiatement face à la violence gratuite en tirant sur ses liens, grognant comme un chien sauvage.

Leur situation était désespérée. Jäger comprenait maintenant et la panique ne fit que grimper en fléche à nouveau. Les White Masks voulaient les torturer et leur soustraire des informations sur l'organisation Rainbow mais jamais Dominic ni Marius ne trahiraient leur organisation, même si ils étaient poussé à leurs limites. Ils savaient. Ils emporteraient leurs secrets dans la tombe pour le bien de tous, ces terroristes ne devaient pas gagner, sous aucun prétextes.

La main dans ses cheveux tira plus fort encore mais Jäger réussit avec des années d'entraînements à contenir n'importe quels bruits et simplement penser à autre chose, se refermant sur lui-même. Les informations étaient la clé de cet interrogatoire mais Jäger restait silencieux et Bandit était trop têtu pour cracher quoi que ce soit. 

Retenu bien droit par la main dans ses cheveux, Marius remarqua que les autres étaient retournés dans un langage étranger dont il ne comprenait pas un seul mot. Son regard divagua légèrement, se déposant sur celui de Bandit qui lui rendit celui-ci, une lueur affectueuse et rassurante dans ses prunelles qui aida à calmer le plus jeune malgré la situation.

Un des hommes blancs derrière Bandit se déplaça et commença à enlever les tissues sales des bouches des deux agents de Rainbow. Jäger ne fit que reprendre son souffle plus facilement alors que Bandit choisit cet exacte moment pour mordre à sang dans la main de son détenteur. Un cri de rage fit écho dans la petite pièce dont le mur gauche était au sol avant qu'un poing ne s'abatte avec une force brute directement sur le nez de Dominic. Jäger retint son souffle en apercevant la tête de son partenaire penchée en avant, du sang coulant abondamment sur son uniforme déchiré par endroits. Mais Dominic renifla avant de cracher rouge au sol, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Jäger fit "non" de la tête avec panique, il ne voulait pas que cette tête de mule de Bandit les provoque !

Une sueur froide remonta alors brusquement dans son dos. Un sons de métal contre métal juste derrière lui. Jäger commença à se raidir, bouger de droite à gauche doucement sous la panique, de petits geignements qui échappaient de son corps bien malgré lui parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sons, il commençait à peine à réaliser la gravité de la situation.

"Hey, _katze_. Regarde moi,  _ja_  ? La voix de Bandit l'interpella dans sa torpeur, calme, presque apaisante alors que Marius le regardait, terrorisé. Bandit ne parlait allemand que pour lui. Il ne savait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi il continuait à utiliser ce surnom stupide. Garde tes yeux sur moi,  _Katze_. Tout ira bien. Tu sais que si ils te font du mal, je leurs botterais le cul jusqu'à ce qu'ils chient du sang. Pas vrai ? Je te l'ai promis ... Ce soir, on ira au workshop, tu pourras jouer avec tes petits gadgets et, je te regarderais, je sais que tu aimes quand je fais ça. T'es d'accord ?"

La voix de Dom aux oreilles de Marius était si rassurante, il buvait ses mots, hochait la tête frénétiquement comme un enfant à chaque fois qu'une idée lui plaisait, en souhaitant qu'ils soient n'importe où mais pas ici.  _Katze, appelles moi encore comme ça._ Marius était tellement concentré sur Dominic qu'il n'entendait presque plus le bruit de métal juste derrière lui, seule la voix de son amant comptait.

Il y eut un crit, puis un gargouillement sur sa gauche et Jäger avait été tenté de regarder sur le coté d'où provenait ce bruit horrible mais Bandit le força à garder un contacte visuel avec lui afin de lui épargner ce spectacle juste à coté de lui. Les yeux aussi rouge que son nez, et ... Était-il entrain de pleurer ?  _Qu'est-ce qui se passe,_   _Bandit pourquoi tu pleurs_  ... ?

Le choc allait lui faire perdre connaissance, sa poitrine était lourde et son souffle saccadé, il allait faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Jäger refusait alors de regarder ailleurs que les yeux de son amant. Il s'accrochait à cette vision, à ce tout petit réconfort, les mains fermées si solidement que ses jointures tournaient au blanc.

"Juste, regarde mon visage, d'accord ? Regarde moi ... Et écoutes. Je veux que tu fermes les yeux  _mein katze_ , d'accord ? Ecoute moi !"

Mais Jäger s'égara. Son regard était figé sur l'homme qui approchait Bandit par derrière. La peur de Jäger était palpable, visible à des kilomètres à la ronde, il donnait l'image d'un lapin piégé par un énorme serpent.  _Oh_ , il aurait voulut écouter les mots de son meilleur ami et amant mais l'objet scintillant dans les mains de l'homme l'hypnotisa, Jäger voulait écouter mais il ne pouvait plus respirer.

"Jäger, appela Bandit. Sil te plait, n'écoutes que ma voix, juste fermes les yeux; imagine que tu sois dans notre lit avec moi, retournes dormir  _Katze_  et tout sera bientôt finit, mais peut importe ce que tu fais, n'ouvres surtout pas les yeux, Ich liebe dich,  _sil te plait_ \---"

Jäger souhaita qu'il ait écouté Bandit au moins une fois dans sa vie mais la tentation était beaucoup trop forte, même si il voulait laisser ses yeux fermer et ne pas regarder, il aperçut entre ses cils la forme de Bandit avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent entièrement et ne puissent plus se fermer, figés.

Le terroriste tenait Bandit par le bas de sa mâchoire, la tête relevée vers le haut, exposant sa gorge. L'homme fit ensuite glisser le couteau scintillant le long de sa gorge nue. Le sang s'écoula lentement de l'incision comme une petite cascade écarlate. La coupure était si net qu'il ne s'étouffa pas mais se vida lentement, son visage virant au pâle à vue d'œil.

Jäger coinça un cri dans sa gorge et croyait  _mourir_ en même temps que Bandit, il voulait hurler à la mort. Ses jambes tremblaient sous la colère alors que ses larmes roulaient comme des perles le longs de ses joues sans s'arrêter. Son cœur avait éclaté en mille morceaux tranchants. Il ne pouvait rien faire, juste regarder le sang s'écouler, ce sang rouge qui virer lentement au noir le long de ses habits gris, regarder la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de ce dernier. Jäger aurait voulu passer ses mains dans les cheveux poussiéreux de Dominic une dernière fois.

Le corps de Bandit s'affaissait doucement en avant sous son poids au fur et à mesure que la vie s'écoulait de sa plaie pour n'être réduite qu'en une marre rougeâtre au sol. Perdu dans ce cauchemar et le désespoir de voir disparaître l'être le plus cher dans sa vie, devant ses yeux, Jäger ne remarqua même pas l'homme derrière qui allait s'abattre sur lui tel un oiseau de proie. La sensation chaude d'une main qui lui retint sa tête relevée, la sensation froide du métal sur sa gorge, _l'acceptation._ Le vide que Bandit aurait laissé aurait été insoutenable alors il ferma les yeux en reniflant, hoquetant de chagrin avant de se laisser aller.

Un gout de fer remonta lentement le long de sa gorge et sa tête se mit à tourner alors que son cœur ralentissait. Marius senti son corps se pencher lentement en avant, dépourvu de forces et de volonté. Ses yeux étaient lourds, ses oreilles bourdonnantes mais il se força à regarder Dominic une dernière fois.

Juste une dernière fois avant que tout ne s'assombrissent pour de bon.

_Bis bald, Mein Schatz._


End file.
